Kittens and curiosity
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: Sora cat went missing, again. As Riku's looking for it, he finds another cat which he names Ice. What he doesn't know is how much closer Ice will bring him to the sapphire-eyed boy of his affections. Yaoi-ishness, mild swearing, RikuxSora.


A/n: Hi. This is another attempt of mine at a Kingdom Hearts fic, which so far I suck at u.u;; It's light, not much angst and it's a Riku/Sora slash. Disclaimer: I do not own Kh or any of its great characters, It's Square-Enix's sandbox, I just play in it.

Kittens and Curiosity

"Here, Kitty, Kitty," Riku cooed lightly as he walked through the tall lush grass. He was looking for Scamp, Sora's new cat. The thing was here for one week and he had already managed to lose it three times already.

"Here, Scamp," he cooed again, thinking about how stupid he must look. "Here cat" he called. This was getting frustrating. Walking around, bent low to the ground, trying to sound nice? This was not his thing. He was supposed to be practicing. But he had promised and, even though he hated to admit it, he liked the way Sora's face would light up at him, as if he was a god with so much love and approval that it made Riku wonder if just maybe--Riku coughed. He didn't know why Sora wanted a cat anyways. Little creatures, walking around as if their king, doing figure eights around peoples legs at the most inappropriate-

"Mew."

Riku turned to see a little ball of fur staring up at him. It began to rub up against his leg and purr. The edges of his lips upturned slightly as he bent over and picked the little thing up, placing it very close to his face.

"You have to stop running away like this" he scalded it lightly. It licked his nose. The rough tongue irritated Riku and caused his face to screw up in annoyance. He looked at the cat again and stopped.

"Mew" said something behind him.

"You're not Sora's cat" he said and turned around, the little mystery kitten pinned to his chest. On the ground was Sora's cat, Orange fur full of burrs and what Riku thought looked like catnip. He walked over and took Sora's cat in his arms, maybe giving it a little more room than the other.

As he headed back to the beach, he saw Sora still looking.

"Hey, Sora! Look what I found!"

Sora turned and his face lit up just like Riku had predicted. He'd probably go crazy if he didn't see that smile everyday.

"Scamp!" Sora yelled and came at Riku running. Riku handed over Scamp and Sora pondered the other cat.

"Where'd he come from?"

Riku shrugged and replied

"I don't know, I just found him."

"You should keep him, you guys have the same colour fur," Sora said. Riku blinked. Was that an insult from the infamous softie Sora? Sora left, secretly planning on giving Scamp a very large helping of kibble.

Riku stared down at the cat in his arms. It stared back up at him and tilted its head slightly, as if in confusion. Riku sighed.

"I suppose I could keep you."

*~*~*

"What will you name him?" Selphie asked with enthusiasm to rival Sora's. He gave her a doubting look. It was now sunset and Riku had been carrying the cat all day, partly because he was scared it would run away and partly because he didn't know what else to do with it.

"Maybe flower?"

"No way" Riku protested adamantly.

"Ernesto?"

"No, where did you come up with a name like that?"

"We could use your nickname, Ice?"

"Yeah," Riku said, trying very hard not to sound enthusiastic, "Ice." The kitten mewed and began to purr.

"See? He likes it already, dontcha Ice?" Selphie cooed lovingly. Riku could have sworn the cat smiled up at her.

*~*~*

Riku and Sora sat by the waterfall. Scamp and Ice were in the water, playing together.

"Wouldn't it be great to be a cat?" Sora asked as he leaned back, puffing out his chest just a little, hoping Riku might notice. Riku noticed and smiled inside.

"Well, it would be easy, but you could never love another, as a cat," Riku answered. Sora smiled in his usual goofy way.

"Who do you love, Riku?" Sora asked, just to see how Riku would react and maybe a little for himself. Riku stayed calm, remaining expressionless.

"Someone special and nice, and kind, and everything I'm not," Riku admitted, watching Ice as he clambered up the rock, soaked to the bone. Scamp continued to follow him while Ice began to hiss.

"But you are all those things" Sora contradicted. Riku remained still. Ice went rigid as Scamp continued the assault. Sora got up and separated the two.

"You think so, Sora?" Riku asked. Sora placed Ice on the ground and he walked towards Riku, shaking his paws all the way.

"Yeah" Sora responded quietly. Ice climbed up on Riku's leg and the water dripped on him. Riku almost smiled.

*~*~*

Riku was relaxing in the grass, later that day, where he had found Ice. He wasn't sleeping, mind you, just enjoying the clouds with his eyes closed. Every day was the same. Same clouds, same beach, same weather, same people. He had always longed for something to spice up his life. He didn't want to leave Destiny Islands; this was his home, but if only something could just _change._

A thought occurred to him. Why not do something now? He and Sora could sleep under the stars like they had when they were kids or revamp the race course. Just _something._

Riku quickly got up and ran to Sora, who happened to be in the secret place. He was sitting on the ground, relaxing form the heat outside in the cold earth and rock. Riku smirked as he walked over.

"Hey, Sora, I was just thinking," Riku paused. Maybe Sora would lash out again. He didn't bite.

"What, Riku?" Sora responded, a little irritated to be interrupted in his near slumber.

"Why don't we reconstruct the course?" Riku asked quietly.

"And then we can be the first to race on it" Sora finished and stood up quickly. Maybe a little too quickly because he began to feel woozy. Riku smirked again and took Sora's hand, bringing him to the race course. Sora felt a strange electric tingling in his fingers when Riku had taken his hand, and he _really_ did not want to let go. Riku had felt it too and also sensed Sora's heart rate go up. His had too.

The course had never been changed. Both boys had memorized the secrets to get to the star first, even though Riku had often won, without using the secret passageways. Sora had willingly accepted defeat just to see the small smile Riku would put on, such a rarity, Sora compared it to eating broccoli for ten years and finally getting a taste of chocolate ice cream (his favourite). 

"What do you want to change first?" Sora asked, praying to hold Riku's hand again. Riku indulged him as they headed to the coconut glade.

"Just imagine Sora, a huge tree house right here, just for you and me, no one else," Riku whispered in Sora's ear, causing Sora's temperature to rise. Riku smirked and Sora took a very deep breath.

"But coconut tress don't have branches" Sora replied. Riku caught himself in an exasperated sigh and plastered on a smile.

"I'll do the bulk of the work, you just stand around and look cute," Riku replied.

"Hey" Sora said and punched Riku in the arm. Riku punched back.

"I'm not cute" Sora tried to defend himself.

"No, not at all, you have the only girls on the islands hearts in the palm of your hand, you could order them to walk around like chickens and they would do it!" Riku teased smugly.

"Oh, really? And you, heartbreaker?" Sora replied. Riku jerked back in shock. Sora suddenly looked ashamed at what he had said. Riku recovered.

"Yeah, okay, I've broken a couple of hearts, but at least I'm not a sap."

"I'm not a sap!"

"Okay, Sora."

"It's true!" Sora argued. Riku sighed.

"We sound like little kids, let's just start building," Riku said and brought out a few supplies from underneath a rock shaft. Sora looked still angry but reluctantly began to build.

As the day wore on, the progress of the tree house went better than Riku had expected. Sora pulled his weight even better than Riku and seemed to really concentrate. Riku was he impressed.

Sora was working vigilantly, hoping to impress Riku. He and Riku had both removed their shirts and the beads of sweat were glistening on their bodies. Riku was more muscular all around while Sora was naturally skinny but had a few choice muscles. Selphie was having a fun time watching them. Tidus had run off all huffy on her so she had decided to go for a walk and let him cool off. She was going to go into the cave but came out on the star and heard grunting. After seeing the two sweaty boys, she had decided to sit and watch. Neither had noticed her. Sora would have been embarrassed to know Selphie was watching him and Riku would have been a bit uncomfortable too.

An hour later Selphie had left, it was getting dark anyways. Riku had known she was there the whole time. He didn't want to tell Sora because he knew Sora would have looked up, it was better just to leave him to his own ideals. Eventually, the tree house was finally complete. Sora looked extremely proud. Riku was just happy Sora was happy. Riku glanced down at the ground. He couldn't let it be obvious.

Sora smiled and headed up. As he entered he jumped up and down to make sure the foundation was steady and then grasped Riku's hand, helping him up. He noticed how Riku's hand almost completely encased his and how warm they were. He let go when Riku didn't struggle to get up into the trees.

"Now, isn't this much better?" Riku asked, looking around the tree house. There were two rooms, a main area and a small area that would be used for a bedroom or campout.

"Yeah, it's great," Sora said not-so-eagerly. Riku looked at him.

"Hmm, something wrong?" Riku asked, a bit uncomfortable, he wasn't accustomed to the sweeping feel of sorrow he felt as he saw the look in Sora's eyes.

"I've just had a bit of trouble lately, Riku," Sora said and looked up "No big deal."

"It has to be a big deal, if you're looking this upset," Riku said, knowing all too well how it felt to be alone "You can tell me."

"I don't know Riku, this is huge, it involves you too," Sora said. Riku took a step closer to Sora, wanting to comfort the troubled boy in which whom he felt so many emotions it made him dizzy.

"It's okay, I trust you, Sora," Riku said softly. Sora looked directly into Riku's eyes and held them there. Suddenly, to the boys in the tree house, the world seemed to slow all around them. Sora watching Riku's silver hair move slightly in the wind and Riku, quietly straining his ears to listen to every noise and every detail of the moment he was living right now.

"Look, Riku, I, um," Sora searched his brain for the right way to put what he had felt for years in words "I like you. A lot. So much, I think its love. That's it. That's my whole secret. Take it as you want." Riku almost stepped back in shock. 'He loves…me?' Riku wondered if he was hearing things. Maybe the heat had gotten to him.

"What?" he stumbled over his words.

"I love you" Sora said, looking down. Riku smiled. He quickly strode over to Sora, placed his hand on Sora's chin and lifted Sora's eyes to meet his.

"I love you too, Sora."

Sora's eyes went wide.

Riku smiled and leaned in slowly, hoping and praying that the soft skin beneath his fingers would love him like he had loved Sora forever. Sora's long eyelashes turned down as Riku pressed his lips against his. Sora's lips were so soft and Riku's unmarred beauty stopped him in his tracks, letting Riku work. He wanted to remember the moment forever. Riku let go of the embrace and took a deep breath. Forever. Forever had new meaning to him now. Forever was not long enough for Riku to be with Sora. Sora, glancing outside, suddenly stepped back. Riku looked over to what Sora had glanced at. It was Kairi. Tears were shimmering in her eyes and beyond her a meteorite shower had begun.

"Kairi…" Sora muttered, reaching out his hand to her. Riku stared as she begun to shake her head.

"You two? Sora? How…no…" Riku realized Kairi was going to tell everyone or faint. He had to get to her. Sora ran and grabbed Kairi's hand, pulling her up. The tears were still streaming down her face but now her eyes held the fire of a very angry girl. Hell hath no fury like that of a woman. Sora, being innocent and naïve, was trying to comfort her, but Riku had known better. She was bound to come after Sora first for betraying her and then Riku for forcing him.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you were my forever and always? I thought you loved me Sora?"

"I…don't Kairi, not anymore."

"What happened? Why do you hate me? What did I do?!"

"You did everything! You followed me around every day and slept in my bedroom every night! I'm sick of having a shadow!"

Sora and Kairi had begun to yell. Riku was standing back, just thinking. Kairi was crying and Sora was defending him. A relationship in tatters all because of him. He should feel guilty. Really, REALLY guilty for destroying the cutest couple ever seen on Destiny Islands, but, the thing is, he wasn't. Not even a pang of guilt not even a twinge. He was happy. Everything seemed right in the universe. The meteorite shower outside was still strong over the water and, as he listened, he could hear past Sora and Kairi's argument, and listen to their two cats caterwauling. It was amazing.

"Fine!" Kairi screeched and left the tree house.

"Fine!" Sora yelled back. He was breathing very heavily, but he felt as if he had cleansed his system. Kairi was gone from his thoughts forever. No more being plagued with 'Should I…'s and 'What if…'s. Riku swept him into another kiss, making Sora's knees buckle ever so slightly.

"So, what are we going to do about her?" Sora asked and sat on the floor. That had been very tiring. Riku sat down next to him, his legs, hips, and upper body pressed against Sora's.

"We could kill her."

"Nah, too gross."

"Wimp."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"I'm not gonna fight over something this trivial" Sora crossed his arms against his knees. Riku stared at Sora hungrily. Sora could feel Riku's aquamarine eyes skim across his body lightly when Riku pressed his lips against Sora's neck and began to suck gracefully. This caused Sora to moan very hoarsely. Riku made his way across his neck, hoping to hear that noise again. The raw sound of the control that Riku had over him and the passion of the fantasies he'd had over his infatuation with this beautiful creature.

And outside, the wind blew through the leaves of the ever sturdy Paopu tree.

*~*~*

A/n: Odd ending, I know. We all know what happens anyways ;) Hope you liked!


End file.
